dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball X: Life and Death
(Though Ledas is NOT) Dragon Ball X: Life and Death is a movie-styled installment in the Dragon Ball X series. It is one of few meant to be considered canon to its universe, and is set two months after the end of Dragon Ball X: Reborn!. It also features a version of a Saiyan character named Ledas from author KidVegeta's work from another timeline. This story is currently unfinished and may take longer time to post until its completion off DBF. Any empty section is, of course, incomplete. Only 3 chapters ahead of what is currently posted will be shown until the end. To those patiently waiting, thank you. ((Side Note: This version is slightly modified from the original in several ways. Dialogue is shown without quotation marks, and instead shown with : . One scene has been revised to be slightly less violent, as well as language being cleaned up where extreme language was not necessary. The story has been reworded as well, along with the addition of cues for songs. Music is optional, however is there improve the reading experience.)) Main Character List •Android 3 •Ledas •Android 17 •Android 18 •Punisher •Death •Omega Hatchiyack The Story Chapter 1: Revival It was a nice afternoon. Great weather, clear skies, what more could you want? Well, clear, that is, if you were to not count the mass of dark grey and pitch black clouds in the sky. At the Capsule Corporation building, 16 people were gathered below the center of the clouds. Just in front of them were the seven Dragon Balls, and from them, a giant dragon reached up to just below the clouds and back down again. Goku: "Shenron! We need you to bring back our friend, Android 3, so he can help us fix the Earth!" Shenron's eyes begin to glow, and within about a minute, the glow fades away. Shenron: "Your wish has been granted. Until next time, farewell." With that, the dragon was surrounded by a bright light, and that light, with him inside, made its way back into the Dragon Balls. The seven orange orbs floated into the sky and flew off at incredible speed, spreading around the world once again. From behind everyone, a voice spoke to them. A voice that had not been heard in quite some time. ???: So tell me. Why are we here? Goku and the others turned around to see their old friend, the Saiyan Android, was once again alive. 3 looked at Goku's face, and noticed a mark that seemed all too familiar to him just below his left eye. 3: Death really did leave something for you, Goku. I didn't think it'd still be there fter all this time. Vegeta: We don't have time for this, android. Listen, recently strange things have been happening worldwide. According to Bulma and Trunks, it's being caused by leftover energy from when Goku defeated Death. Supposedly he scattered himself as energy so he couldn't possibly lose. However, we've come up with a plan. Do you still have your element crystals? 3: Yeah. Why? 17: Good, we're going to be needing it. 3: It? What do you mean? There's six of them, 17. Trunks: Well 3, we've come up with a plan to get rid of the energy by absorbing it into the crystal, but there's a small problem. 3: And that is? Trunks: The energy is slowly becoming one with the Earth, crushing it slowly. Because of that, we won't be able to get the energy from out of planet without a sample of the raw, unfused energy. To get that, you'll- 18 steps out from under her tree and walks over as she begins speaking. 18: ‘’We'll’’ have to go back in time. You, me, and 17. Once we're there, we'll have to kill Death by ourselves, and absorb the energy from there. After that, we can return to our time and fix this mess. 3 looks at Trunks, who nods at him, to show that what 18 said is true. 3 turns around and crosses his arms, readying to do his Vegeta impression. 3(Bad Vegeta Impression): But what's in it for me? Do I get to fight Kakarot? Vegeta: Sh-shut up, blender! Broly: That's more like me to say, 3. You know that as well as I do. Hercule: Do we have the kind of time for this? Your time machines are ready and waiting for you to ‘’’save us’’’! 3: Time machine...’’s’’? Bulma: We couldn't get one to fit all three of you in time, so we put together one for each of you. Come on, there's no telling when Earth will blow. With that, 17 and 18 walk to their time machines. 17 leans on his, and 18 gets in hers, both waiting for 3. Bulma leads 3 to the time machines, and 3 gets in the last one. 17 jumped into his after 3 was in and ready. Bulma: They’re all set to the same year, so be careful! We need you to return safely! 18: Don’t worry, we’ll be fine. Death’s power is weak compared to us when he’s got no objects powering him. With that, the time machine containing the female android took off into the sky, vanishing shortly after. With that, the other two androids prepared for launch. 17: 3, there’s no guarantee that we’ll land in the same place, or even on the same planet. That never got programmed into these things, so we’ll have to meet up later once we’re there. I’m ready when you are. 3: Then let’s do this. It’s time to stop Death once and for all! With 3’s final sentence, the remaining time machines flew high into the sky before vanishing. A sudden Earthquake struck, however Bulma had protected whatever buildings she could to prevent danger from these quakes. These quakes, however, were not normal. The land was not shifting to cause these, but it was instead being crushed. Goku looked towards the sky where the time machines had vanished, touching his scar with two fingers. Goku: Good luck, androids. We’ll be waiting for you. Chapter 2: Time Android 3's time machine arrived on some planet that wasn't Earth. 17 and 18's were nowhere near, and 3 decided he should find them before he fought Death. The Saiyan Android climbed out of his time machine, but lost grip and fell to the ground rather than stepping on it. Around him was a forest, and he seemed to have gotten lucky enough to land in a small clearing. It was also very late at night, or a planet with no or little sunlight. 3: Well, that was a rough landing. Well...rough out-getting. 3 walks around to the back and opens a small door, small enough for only a few items to fit inside. He reaches inside and grabs a machine that looks like a watch. His puts it on his left arm and presses a button, opening a video screen. Nothing but static can be seen or heard. 3: 17? 18? Can either of you hear me? Nothing came back, and 3 decided to check to make sure it wasn't damaged on his journey. Music: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pl6kd4Ud72g The Last Emerald] As 3 reached under his arm to begin removing the device, he heard something crack, indicating a nearby creature, possibly hostile. 3 then remembers that in the time he's in, Frieza has yet to be beaten, along with Cooler and King Cold. 3 quickly and quietly uses Instant Transmission to get on top of a tree. Just as he does, three of Frieza's soldiers walk through some bushes and notice the time machine. 3 recognizes one of them. It appears to be Zarbon's mother, Zabine. 3: (In head)I'm that far back? She died before I even reached Earth...I wonder if I'm before Zarbon was- His thought was interrupted as a flashlight was shined in his face, as the three soldiers looked around. Luckily, they didn't see him in his tree. as they all began to walk away, 3 silently jumped down and decided to take them out in case he was seen. There was, after all, a flashlight in his face. It would've been hard not to see without not looking. Zabine: Wait. Something's not ri- previous scene music Music: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VrnzXmV4JIQ Tyrant] With that, 3 knew his presence was known. He quickly jumped at one of the two other soldiers, realizing he was having trouble sensing their energies. He thought, he knew, that it was because he was so used to high power levels. Those that began in the high hundred-trillions. He was right, as he activated the scouter and read their power levels. 3: Well...Who's dying first. the 5,000 I stole this from, or the 4,300? Zabine: The 5. 3: Oh, right...About that. 3 power up and launched a Big Bang Attack at the one he stole the scouter from, powering up as much as he could to show his power. Something seemed off to the other two. Soldier: The attack's power level is far stronger than his, how? Zabine: It doesn't matter. Don't get hit, and don't kill him. I can't tell in this dark, but he may have a tail. 3 heard their conversation and turned around, realizing they were gone. Not having his advantage due to their low power levels, and his seemingly unable to go beyond 300, he had to find a way to get away. Using all of his energy, he created an explosion around him, but Zabine escaped in time. The other soldier was caught in it, and once what low visibility there was returned, he was gone. Zabine charged 3, who attempted to grab her and throw her off. His attempt was stopped by the green creature. She punched him in the chin, sending his flying into a tree. On impact, the tree was smashed through, leaving an opening for the top of the tree to fall, and the top piece fell down. The second tree 3 hit caused him to be knocked out on impact. Zabine walked over to him and picked him up, not stopping at all. She took off into the sky, to an unknown location. previous scene music An unknown amount of time later, 3 awoke in a cell, unsure of where. He stood up, looking around him. It was then that he realized where he was. He was on Frieza's ship, and the cell contained a bed that any Saiyans taken aboard his ship would find in their rooms. He poked the laser bars of the cell to see if he could get through unharmed, but he pulled his finger back, feeling a shock through his entire body. He thought it odd that this hurt him rather than simply energizing him. He ignored it for now, and sat on the bed waiting. 3: I don't have all decade. Come on, someone come so I can- Just as he was about to finish, Frieza walks to in front of 3's cell. Frieza: So you can what, Saiyan? You know, it's funny. I don't know where you got that machine from, but what I do know is that I'm disappointed you've run away. 3: Run away? I don't run from a fight, Frieza. Let me out of this cell this instant or I'll blow this whole ship up. Frieza: And suffocate in space? You wouldn't. 3: I have a mission and my planet is at stake! Frieza: Vegeta is only in danger if I say it is! 3: No, you idiot! I'm not from this time! Frieza: Oh, aren't you? Frieza deactivates the cell's laser bars, but 3 doesn't run. 3: Need me to prove it? Frieza looks at 3, wondering what he has in mind. Frieza: Alright. 3: What is the date on Planet Vegeta? Elsewhere, Zabine is patrolling the ship. Her scouter goes off, but before she can react a shadow knees her gut, and then quickly punches her in the neck. Whoever or whatever this was quickly fires a small energy blast, enough to kill Zabine, but not to harm the ship. It had the voice of a male Saiyan or human child when it spoke. ???: Now that she's taken care of. That power spike I felt...Whatever that was is here...Could be him. Back at Frieza and 3's conversation, Frieza had led 3 to the control room. Frieza: If you're on your way to Earth as we speak, then show me visual on the inside of your ship. 3: Fine, but when I'm right, don't say I didn't say so. Frieza: Whatever. If you're right, you can have the spare ship like we agreed on. 3: And I trust your word? Whatever, here. On Frieza's screen, letters and number are typed, before one final key is pressed, displaying a visual on the inside of the Saiyan pod. Inside was a Saiyan who looked just like the one who input the coordinates, if not a year or two younger. Frieza: Very well. I've given you directions to the spare ship. 3: Yeah, yeah. As 3 goes to turn around, Frieza grabs him by the front of his shirt. Frieza: I suppose your instinct of distrust towards me comes from history. But thanks to you, I've lost two soldiers. I don't care about your pathetic planet or its problems, monkey. You're staying with me, as my prisoner. Footsteps can be heard approaching. Frieza turns to look, and 3 turns his head as well. Frieza: You're not Zabine, are you? ???: Nope. But trust me, I'm sure she's in a better place. Frieza: And who might you be? A child steps out from around the corner in a red Saiyan suit and Saiyan armor on top of it. He wore black boots as well, and his armor was red and gold. ???: Me? The name's Ledas, and I'm a Super Saiyan. Chapter 3: Ledas Music: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uS3hjhUBG2k Flight of the Crow] Frieza laughs at this comment, before throwing 3 to the floor, and he lands on his right arm. Frieza: Super Saiyan? You're a monkey too? Ledas: I'm not here to kill you. Not yet, anyway. I'll do it when I'm ready. 3: I don't care if you two know each other. 3 gets up, grabbing his arm in pain, before running past Ledas. 3: I've got places to be, and evil people to kill! Frieza: Get back here, you- Ledas fires a small blast at Frieza, before running to follow 3. Frieza gets up and attempts to follow them, but is unable to stand for some reason at the moment. Ledas caught up to 3, who reached the smaller ship within Frieza's ship. Still, it was decent in size, and had room for two. As 3 looked at it, he realized it could be expanded to be even bigger than Frieza's ship. 3: So this is the- Ledas: Hey, wait for me! 3 looks back, seeing Ledas. He clicks his scouter, reading Ledas at a power level of 36,000. 3: Whatever, let's go. The two get into the ship, and 3 takes off to where he had landed his time machine. He set the ship to autopilot before expanding and leaving the control room, which was formerly simply a cockpit. previous scene music Ledas stands up and follows 3, who doesn't notice. 3 yawns, either bored or tired, not sure or caring which. As 3 goes around a corner, Ledas stops for a second, wondering if he should do this. No, he had to. He tracked him down, he's got no reason not to try. Ledas took a few steps around the corner before calling out to 3. Ledas: Hey, kid! I didn't catch your name! 3 keeps walking, not stopping to answer. 3: You don't need to know. Just call me 3. Ledas runs to catch up with 3, and slows down and walks next to him. Ledas: So...You're a Saiyan too, right? 3 nods his head. Ledas: From the future, if I'm not wrong? 3: How you know, I won't ask. Ledas lets out a short laugh, before looking at 3. Ledas: Do you know a Saiyan by the names of Vegeta? 3: Vegeta? What does a kid like you want with him? Ledas: I've been searching for him, and I ended up somehow back in time, so maybe I could just wait for him wherever he is in your time. 3: Somehow? What's that supposed to mean? Ledas: It means I went to sleep and woke up in the past. 3: Strange...Maybe Death has something to do with it. Ledas: If that was it, then why am I alive? 3: Not that death. Death is a...well, an alien of some kind who's apparently in control of a lot of evil things that happen in the universe. He's not too strong alone, but when he gets some object to get a power boost, he can become unstoppable. Ledas: And my guess from that is that you're back here to find him and kill him before something happens because of him that brings your planet to an end? 3: Basically. Ledas: Know his power level by itself? 3: It's roughly a billion. Nothin' too big. Ledas: You're the one with the power level of 300 max, saying 1,000,000,000 is small??? 3: Say what you want, I'm the strongest fighter you'll ever meet. Ledas: I've met plenty stronger than you. 3: Feel like testing me with your own power, "Super Saiyan"? Ledas: Don't believe it exists? 3: I don't believe you could match up to one. 3 stops and Ledas keeps walking, turning around as both get into a battle stance. 3: Traditional Saiyan duel battle stance? Haven't seen that in a while. Ledas: You'll be seeing more of that. 3: If you can't beat me, don't be surprised. Ledas runs at 3, quickly moving behind him, but before he can even try to begin hitting, 3 is behind him and kicks him into the floor. 3 begins charging an energy blast in his right hand, waiting for Ledas to get up. As Ledas got up, he chuckled to himself. Ledas: Sneak attacking and then waiting for me to get up? Interesting move. Ledas jumped at 3, who was ready to counterattack. However, Ledas quickly moved behind 3 and kneed him in the back, sending him to the ground. 3: I can't lose...To a kid like you... Ledas: Calm down, 3. You're a kid too, and I can tell you'll get a lot stronger. 3 gets up, and turns around, attempting to hit Ledas in his turn. Ledas blocks the attack easily, and doesn't attack back anymore. Ledas: You lost, now- Before Ledas could finish, 3 grabbed him with his free hand and slammed him into the wall. 3: I'm not a kid like you! Ledas blasted 3 away with as little force as possible, and 3 was knocked down, unable to get up at the moment. Ledas: Done yet? 3: Not...A chance... Ledas: Just stop, I need to know why you're here. Music: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JBE0eCEkl4Y Uneasy Truce] 3: Why...Should I...tell you? Ledas: Because if I can, I want to help. 3: And what if...If you can't? Ledas: I'll try anyway. Ledas reaches his hand toward 3, who grabs it and pulls himself up. 3: Fine, but if anything goes wrong while you're helping, it's on you, got it? Ledas: Deal. Chapter 4: 17 and 18 It had only been a hour, but there was still no sign of where 17 and 18 could've landed. 3 and Ledas attempted to search the planet 3 landed on, but were unable to find anything without having to get past Frieza's soldiers. On a different planet, a strange machine was found by two soldiers who clearly worked for Frieza. As the two approached the machine, a male human teen with black hair stepped out from behind a tree. Boy: Looking for something? The first soldier was clearly Namekian. Odd, from what was known. Soldier 1: Who are you? The second was pink, and his stomach size was comparable to that of Wario. Perhaps he was Dodoria? No, but his species at the very least. Soldier 2: What are you doing here? Boy: You can call me 17, and I'm here to fix things in the future. Soldier 2: Oh really? Well if this machine is important to you, you're going to have to get through us to get to it first! 17: Think I have a problem with that? Chapter 5: Crime and Punishment Chapter 6: Saiyans Category:Fan Fiction